Falling Head Over Heels
by inkheart9459
Summary: Emma's panicking, pacing the apartment. She's marrying Regina tomorrow after four years. She just knows she's going to screw something up but everything needs to be perfect for Regina. She's going to have a heart attack before this is all over, she just knows it. Part 3 of the Falling series.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is the third part of the Falling Series, so if you haven't read It's Not the Fall That Kills You and Free Falling you should go and do that first otherwise things won't make sense or have as much impact. Other than that this is super fluff so, have at it. There will be a third multichapter story to this series, but that'll be a while in the making I have to write the sequel to The Black Knight first, but it'll get done eventually, don't worry. This series is kinda my baby. With that read, enjoy, review if you'd like.

* * *

Emma sat on her old bed, knee jittering up and down. It was tomorrow. Oh holy fucking shit it was tomorrow. She was so not ready for this. Jesus fuck what was Regina thinking saying yes to her? She wasn't marriage material. She was Emma Swan for fucks sake. She ran at the drop of a hat. Never mind that it was Daniel whispering in the back of her brain to get her to run, she still fucking listened to him all those times. No, she couldn't fucking blame it on reincarnated spirits damn it.

She hopped up from the bed and started to pace. How the literal hell was she supposed to walk down the aisle tomorrow? She was going to run into something she was damn sure of it. Then she would make herself look like a fool and Regina too because she actually wanted to marry an idiot like her. Oh why, oh why had she gotten the bright idea to propose a year ago? She felt like she was going to throw up.

God and even if she did manage to make it down the aisle without making a fool of herself, what if she forgot her vows? She had spent months writing them, had spent the last few weeks pretty much memorizing them, but what the hell if she blanked? Regina was going to think she didn't love her or something horrible. The woman was just too damn perfect to deserve someone like her.

She sat down on the bed again and held her head in her hands. Emma took a few deep breaths. No, Regina loved her. It wouldn't matter what she did at the wedding, how she screwed it up, Regina would probably think it was cute or something. Or she'd pretend like it was mildly annoying while trying to hold back a smile, which was the same thing with her fiancée. It would be fine. Everything was fine.

She got up from the bed again and went to reorganize her bag for tomorrow for the fifteenth time. Jesus, when they talked pre-wedding jitters they made it sound cute. This was not cute. This was the opposite of cute. This was like one of those stupid ugly ogres who was coming to fucking kill her. She just wanted to be married to the woman she loved and fuck the pomp and circumstance. Why the hell had Regina thought it was a good idea to invite the _whole fucking town_ she would never know. She didn't think the fact that she was going to have to speak in front of a crowd was helping things.

It would be ok. She loved Regina. Regina loved her. It would be totally fucking fine.

But what if Regina was marrying her just because she was the person with Daniel's soul inside her? What if she thought it was what she had to do? God fucking damn it he was just a fucking annoying little gnat.

_Hey! _Daniel shouted at her indignantly.

_Do you really think now is the time to be offended, buddy? Fuck off._ Emma shoved at him but he stayed right where he was.

_In this relationship it's always been you, not me. You know that. Besides, what would be the big deal if she were marrying you for me?_

Emma saw red. _If you were alive I would fucking kill you. Just know that._ This time when she shoved at him he went easily to the back of her mind. And there he would stay for the rest of all eternity if she had the choice. At least until after the fucking wedding if he knew what was good for him.

She shoved everything into her bag with a little too much force. Fucking reincarnation thought it was fucking funny pairing her with horse boy. Probably had a good laugh over that. Jesus, why the hell did the universe hate her so damn much.

She jumped up from her bag and set to pacing again. This was all going to be a disaster. She knew it. Everyone else probably knew it. She was just the last one on the boat again. Jesus, why was her mother letting her do this again? Why the hell was everyone she loved just letting her make a fool of herself? That wasn't what you let loved ones do. You saved them from their incredibly stupid selves.

Emma started to bang her head off the wall. God, she really just needed Regina right now. Fuck everyone else, she needed the other woman. She never minced words or saved feelings, even hers and she was in love with her. Regina would tell her if everything she was doing right now was stupid with the pacing and the worrying, or if this whole wedding thing was stupid. She just wanted to be held. But of fucking course Regina wanted to be traditional and not spend the night before the wedding together.

Her phone rang on the bedside table. Emma almost slumped in relief when it was Regina's ringtone that sounded through the room. She darted over to the phone before even half a line of "Sexy Bitch" could play. Oh, how Regina fucking hated the ringtones she gave her, which was totally why Emma did it. Riled up Regina was so fucking sexy.

"Regina," she breathed out as she answered the phone.

"Miss Swan, I can feel your pre-wedding jitters from across town."

Emma laughed bashfully and rubbed the back of her neck. "That obvious, huh?"

"I know you, darling. You're probably questioning everything about our relationship by now."

"Um." Sometimes it was scary how well Regina knew her.

"That's what I thought. Everything will be fine, Emma. I love you, more than you'll ever know. And no matter what happens tomorrow it won't matter. We'll be married and we'll spend the rest of our lives together and that's what is important. Not what happens if you fuck up the toast because you're tongue tied."

Emma snorted. "Hadn't thought of that one yet." Her body started to relax, though. Regina was really the best medicine for her. "How are you doing with the pre-wedding jitters?" Emma sank down on her bed and for the first time actually felt tired enough that she thought she might actually be able to get some sleep.

"A little nervous, but nothing horrendous. I'll admit, this phone call is helping."

Emma smiled. "Nice to know I'm not the only one."

"Yes, well, I will vehemently deny it to anyone else."

"Of course you will." Emma stretched out and grabbed her pillow, yawning.

They stayed silent for a few moments just listening to the other breathe.

"I'm marrying you tomorrow," Emma whispered finally, smiling widely.

"You are." Regina sounded extremely pleased.

"You're gonna look so beautiful in whatever dress you picked out." Emma was still a little bitter that Regina wouldn't let her see beforehand, but she supposed the surprise would be worth it.

"You're going to look stunning in the tux you picked out."

"Damn straight, I'm going to look fucking dapper."

Regina snorted. "Not exactly the words I'd use, but yes, dear."

They stayed silent for another few moments.

"I'm excited," Regina said.

"I am too."

"I think Henry might be more excited than all of us."

Emma laughed quietly. The teenager had been running around like a chicken with his head cut off all day. "Yeah, I think he might be. Our little best man."

A pleased hum came from Regina. "Yes, he's going to look so handsome tomorrow."

"He's totally gonna whine about how many pictures he'll have to be in, though."

"Oh, yes, most assuredly. He'll be missing out on so much food it'll just break him."

Emma shook her head. "He's gonna eat us out of house and home soon."

"Between the two of you I don't know how I keep the fridge stocked at all."

"Magic probably has something to do with it."

"A lady never tells her secrets."

"It's only a secret if I hadn't seen you casting a spell for mozzarella cheese like last week."

"You saw no such thing, you were imagining things."

Emma rolled her eyes and smiled. "Whatever you say, Regina."

They stayed silent for longer this time. Emma felt herself drifting off to the sound of Regina's breathing.

"We should go to sleep," Regina mumbled through the phone, sleep evident in her voice.

"Yeah." Emma yawned again.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan."

"Goodnight, 'gina," Emma mumbled.

Her phone beeped as the call ended, but she didn't have the energy to put it back up on the night stand. She was asleep minutes after they had hung up.

* * *

Emma jolted up as her bedroom door hit the wall behind it. Snow burst into the room with a huge smile on her face. Emma was a tad creeped out by the wattage of said smile, but then again it was her mother, so it wasn't too out of the ordinary. The woman _loved_ to smile.

"Emma," she sang. "Today is the day." She drew out the last word, twirling around. "Even if Regina said no to the blue birds today is going to be so romantic."

"Mom, she said no to the blue birds for my sake. Not a bird person, remember?"

"Oh, but Emma, they love you. You're my daughter after all."

Emma shook her head and got up out of bed, stretching for a few long moments. She hadn't slept badly after her phone call with Regina, but she hadn't exactly slept that long. She yawned.

"Yeah, sure, but I'm not the one who can talk to them."

"I'm sure you could if you tried, honey."

Yeah. Not in a million years, Emma thought. "Uh, yeah, sure." She started to gather a comfortable outfit for the day. Until she needed to change into her tux she wanted to be as comfy as possible. "Look, I'm going to go take a shower so we can get this show on the road, ok?"

Snow bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Of course."

Her eyes quickly misted with tears. Emma stepped back. Oh no, sentimental Snow was coming out.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married today. To her true love. It's everything I ever wanted for you when I was pregnant with you, your happily ever after."

Warmth swelled in Emma at the same time as she tried not to roll her eyes. Snow came forward and brought her into a crushing hug. Emma returned it with a little less vigor, she still wanted her mother to be able to breathe because one of them had to. She coughed a few times to let Snow know that she couldn't and the other woman let go with a blush. Emma drew in a couple deep breaths.

"Sorry." Her mother blushed. "I'm just excited."

Emma smiled softly at her mother. "I know, I am too, but there won't be a wedding if you kill one of the brides before the ceremony," she teased gently.

"Well then, let's get you to the altar." Snow shoved her towards the door of her room. "Be quick, we have a schedule to keep."

"Aye, aye captain."

Emma disappeared down the hallway and into the bathroom.

* * *

Two hours later she was sitting front of a mirror set up in the living room of the loft with Ruby behind her. She ran a brush through Emma's finally dry hair. It took the better part of thirty minutes to blow dry it, it was so thick and she had so damn much of it. Emma fought the urge to fidget. Sitting still with nothing to occupy her mind but thoughts of the wedding that was in—she glanced at the clock—t-minus three hours. She felt like she was going to vibrate out of her skin.

Ruby sectioned off a piece of hair and set to work braiding it in a complicated manner than Emma had never seen before. "So how you doing, Ems?"

"Pretty good. About to have an aneurism, but you know, nothing startling."

Ruby yanked on her hair playfully. "Oh, come on, you're marrying Regina. Nothing could be that bad if you're marrying someone that hot."

Emma glared up at Ruby.

"Hey, I'm saying that objectively. She's totally yours."

"Damn right. Don't think I don't have enough black mail on you from planning the proposal last year. Need I remind you of that awkward situation after the bluebird lingerie suggestion?"

Ruby blushed and ducked her head, pinning the braid she'd been working on and setting to work on the next. "Yup, nope, shutting up now."

"Good."

She worked in silence for a few minutes. "But seriously, how are you?"

Emma took a deep breath. "I wasn't really kidding about the aneurism part. This is the best thing that's ever happened to me, but I'm just so damn nervous that something is going to swoop out of the rafters and stop it at the last second. I mean, it is Storybrooke after all. Who's to say that the Red Queen isn't going to swoop in from Wonderland and try to curse us all before we get to our vows or something. This is just too damn important for anything to go wrong, you know?"

"Yeah." Ruby started to work together the braids into something more complex.

"I mean, I've kinda toned down since last night, god I was fucking pacing the room, you know? Regina called me and calmed the nervousness down a bit. But it's totally still there. I want everything today to be to be perfect for her. Everything at her last wedding was just so not and I'm constantly amazed that she even said yes to me because of all the bad memories. But she did and now it needs to be perfect. So. I'm about to have a damn aneurism."

"Don't worry about it, Ems. Everything will be fine. You guys have planned this wedding down to the final T. And we all know Regina's planning skills are something to fear and envy at the same time. If anyone can pull off a truly perfect wedding it will be the two of you. And if it isn't perfect, you guys love each other enough to make up for it."

Emma sighed and fought the urge to lean her head into her hands. "Yeah, Regina said something along the same lines last night."

"Then I'd listen to the two of us. We've been through enough to actually know what we're talking about."

"Yeah, yeah." She stuck her tongue out at Ruby. "Do I need to bring up how old all of you really are?"

"I literally have your hair in my hands, do you really wanna go that way?"

Emma's eyes tracked to Ruby's hands in the mirror, buried in the middle of a bunch of braids. "Nope."

"Thought so."

Ruby went back to work. Emma closed her eyes and tried to breathe. They were right, after all, but that didn't stop her nerves from firing on all cylinders. At least she wasn't really nervous about committing. She sighed, if she was nervous about committing she was sure she actually would have had that aneurism. But that part of her mind had been quiet for a long time. God, she loved Regina way too much to ever want to run. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with her, a piece of paper that said she was committed made no difference to her in the long run. But God, was today going to be great, marrying the love of her life. And seeing Regina in her dress, her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Alright, that should do it after I hairspray it," Ruby said, drawing her out of her thoughts of what Regina would look like walking down the aisle towards her.

Emma opened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow. Somehow Ruby had managed to turn all of those braids into a crown of sorts, smaller braids making up a larger one that circled her head. Interesting wedding hairstyle choice, but it looked good.

"Looks good, Rubes."

Ruby smiled at her in the mirror before grabbing the hairspray and fumigating her with hairspray. "That outta hold it for the rest of the day."

"Maybe the rest of eternity," Emma coughed out.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "You got your makeup?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to go overboard, just a little more than every day. It won't be hard."

"'Kay. I'll go fetch Snow, she'll want to see your hair. And probably tear up over it and go on about how beautiful you'll be as a bride. You know, normal Snow stuff."

Emma laughed as the other woman left the room and she set to work on her makeup.

* * *

She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Emma had to admit when she wanted to she cleaned up well. The tux fit her well, the tailor had done an excellent job, hugging her enough to set off her feminine aspects while still keeping the masculine air of a tux. Looking at herself she was damn glad she had chosen this instead of trying to find a dress. The tux was much more her.

Besides, she was going to need all the help she could get ballroom dancing. Knowing her luck she was going to fall flat on her face sometime tonight dancing with Regina without the worry of having to watching out for a skirt. Regina would probably laugh at her too, looking down from six inch heels and a flowing skirt, without having stumbled even once. It had to be magic, it had to.

She took one last look over herself and closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. In an hour she would be married. She stepped back from the mirror and exited her room. Her mother and Ruby had already left, going to Town Hall to make sure everything last minute was taken care of. It felt strange, being alone in her parent's apartment again. She hadn't been alone she here since she had moved out three years before.

Emma grabbed her keys from the side table and took one look around the apartment. It was odd, but it felt like somehow this was the end of something, but Emma couldn't quite tell what. This wasn't an end, it was a beginning. Her brain was just being weird with the pre-wedding jitters.

She exited the apartment and made her way down to the Bug. It started and she thanked her lucky stars. It had been getting more and more unreliable since it had broken down a year ago, but she was damned if she was giving it up without a fight. Regina just kept smirking at her every time she had to ask for a ride to work. She was totally rooting for the Bug to die a fiery death so they could buy Emma a 'respectable' car. Emma rolled her eyes and started towards Town Hall.

The sheer number of people already there was astounding. Jesus, why the hell did royal weddings involve so many people again? Emma sighed, managed to find a place to park and made her way around back. She gasped as she took in the sight in front of her. Regina's apple tree was draped with white, wispy fabric, hanging down framing a perfect little area that they were going to stand in when the time came. The same white fabric weaved through the open backs of the many chairs surrounding the apple tree, tying them together into straight rows. Honeysuckle and tiger lily arrangements were scattered around at random intervals. Emma took a deep breath. It smelled absolutely heavenly. The apple tree itself was in full bloom, scattering a few petals here and there when the wind blew.

Regina sure knew how to plan, that was for damn sure. Everything was beautiful and perfect and just so very them without being too much.

Her mother appeared by her side. "Everything is good to go. Regina is putting the last touches on her makeup, Archie is ready to go when you guys are, Henry's all ready, so are Ruby, your father, and I, all with forty minutes to spare."

"How did we even manage to pull that off? A wedding day without something going wrong is like…I'm not sure they exist."

Snow laughed. "Well, the only real problem my wedding to your father had was Regina's sudden appearance and threatening of my happiness. I doubt you'll have that, though."

Emma snorted. "Yeah, no, pretty sure that'd be counter intuitive." She rubbed the back of her neck, careful not to touch the bottom of her hair. "So if everything is cool what the hell are we going to do for the next forty minutes?"

"Come on and we'll go ahead and get everything set up at the front. There are still things to do, just nothing big. And I know you, I left some things to do so your head wouldn't explode from just standing around."

"Yeah, thanks for that."

They worked together setting up a few last minute things. Emma was truly glad for the work. It settled the jittery feeling inside her.

But then all the tasks were done and there were only ten minutes left and her mother plopped her in front of all the seated guests and bustled off to check on Regina. Emma swallowed this was really it. She took a deep breath. Oxygen seemed to not be absorbing in her lungs anymore. She was excited now on top of being nervous. Every passing second the nerves shifted more into excitement and she was jittery for a whole new reason. She was getting married to Regina. _Regina._ The love of her life. God, she was so damn lucky. She started to bounce on the balls of her feet. She couldn't wait to see her again. A day and a half was longer than they had been apart for a good while. She hoped that was how it was for a good long while after today too.

The music started playing. Archie slipped in front of her with a smile just as the doors of town hall opened and the first of the wedding party started making their way towards her. Ruby shot her a big smile, so did her mother. Henry carried himself more like some sort of knight instead of the fourteen year old boy he was. Then there was her father, and it was clear that the man had totally taught Henry how he should walk in. Emma almost burst out laughing but managed to keep it in. It probably wouldn't do to laugh at her own wedding before it had really even begun. She could see more than a few people smiling at Charming and Henry, though, so maybe it would've flown.

Then the music changed and Emma's mouth went dry. Regina. Regina was coming. Oh god. Her eyes remained glued to the doors of Town Hall. Two men who had been in Regina's personal guard back in the Enchanted Forest stepped forward and opened them, revealing Regina.

Emma stopped breathing. She was pretty sure she died and resurrected within the span of a few seconds. Everything shrunk down to Regina and her in that moment.

"Holy fucking hell," Emma mumbled under her breath. And then Regina smiled at her and she swore she really did die then, because Regina was walking towards her, the picture of perfection in a sleek white dress that just barely dragged the floor, the waist was cinched in, lace accents lined the bust of the dress. It was just so Regina. Her hair, longer than Emma had ever seen it, was hanging around her shoulders simply, two braids circled her head, keeping her bangs out of her face, a small tiger lily tucked behind her ear. She was what the perfect bride should look like.

She stepped up beside Emma. Emma didn't even register that she'd walked down the entire aisle until that moment.

"Hi," she whispered shyly.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina was nervous, so very nervous. There was music playing outside and she could imagine the members of her small little family walking down the aisle towards Emma. Emma. Her breath caught in her throat. What would the other woman look like, standing there at the altar waiting for her? Breathtaking, she was sure.

She patted down her hair and smoothed out her dress reflexively. She looked perfect, she knew. She had tripled checked herself in the mirror before she had ever left her office where she had been getting ready for most of the day. Maybe quadruple checked, but she wasn't letting anyone in on that particular secret.

Everything had been fine, just as Regina had told Emma the night before, but she had woken more nervous than she had been since her first wedding day. She had immediately shoved that thought out of her head. She wasn't going to think about her past today. Today was all about her future. But that hadn't stopped the nervousness all day.

Now she was standing in front of the doors that would open soon and the butterflies in her stomach were hitting a fever pitch. She swallowed hard as the first few strains of "Here Comes the Bride" floated through the doors. And then they were opening in front of her and she felt every single pair of eyes in town on her. There was a mere second that she hesitated before she stepped forward. Her eyes immediately found Emma, in her exquisitely cut tuxedo and then the eyes on her didn't matter. She kept time as she was supposed to, fighting the urge to just run to Emma. She had never imagined that something like this could happen to her, that she would be so happy, but here she was.

The aisle was shorter than she ever thought and soon she was standing in front of Emma.

"Hi," her future wife whispered, blushing.

Regina smiled warmly at her. "Hello, dear."

It looked like Emma wanted to say more, but she closed her mouth and looked to Archie. Regina followed her gaze. As much as she wanted to savor this moment, she wanted to be able to touch Emma. It had become rare anymore that they weren't touching in some way, a hand on the other's back, shoulders touching, holding hands, something. She didn't know just how much she missed that until they were standing a foot apart but not touching.

Archie started go on about why they were here today. Regina tuned him out in favor of staring at Emma, taking in every single feature of the other woman. Whoever had done her hair had done a magnificent job. She looked like the fairytale princess she absolutely was in breeding if not in manner. Her heart felt like it was swelling out of her chest. How had such a woman fallen in love with her?

Emma glanced and her and smiled shyly. If Regina knew the woman, she was thinking along much the same lines as Regina in that moment. Regina smiled back at her, smile growing until her cheeks hurt. Oh, weren't they the pair for each other, never certain that they deserved what was in front of them, but they had worked through much of that, and they would be there together to work through whatever else came up.

"And Regina and Emma have chosen to write their own vows so I'll turn it over to them," Archie said, breaking through their little smile fest.

Emma pulled back and faced the crowd with one last smile and glance at Regina. "I'm going to go first, because after whatever she says my vows are going to look like a kindergartener wrote them and it's probably less embarrassing if I just get them out of the way."

The crowd laughed as Emma paused to take a breath. She turned to look back at Regina again, taking her hands and making little circles on them with her thumbs. Regina smiled at the electric current that flowed between them even at such a simple touch.

"Regina, I've loved you for an embarrassingly long time. Like long before I ever ended up in the hospital and woke up to find you hogging my hospital bed using only your head." Emma smiled at her and Regina just rolled her eyes, mouth twitching into a smile without her permission.

"And oh boy, am I glad Frankenstein decided to play doctor, because I'm not sure our stubborn selves would've gotten together without some kind of shove. You're the best thing I've ever had in my life and the little family that you, me, and Henry make up is perfect. I've always been looking for a family, and with you guys I've found it and I couldn't ask for anything more. It's been a hell of a road to get here, and that road might have included us screaming at each for a good portion of the first year we knew each other and me working at a backwoods Maine version of a gay bar." Emma paused and waved at Bubba and his husband. "But it's been the best damn road I've been on and I vow to say on this bumpy road with you. I'll always be there for you. I'll help you to see that you are the best damn woman I've ever met. I'll cherish you for the rest of our lives together. I'll love you until our dying breaths. Regina, you're not going to be able to get rid of me is the general gist of the vows I wrote." The crowd laughed. "And as a bonus I'll vow not to tell too many cheesy jokes." She paused. "Notice I didn't define what too many was." She shot Regina a shit eating grin.

Regina had tears in her eyes but had to fight the urge to slap Emma upside of the head. Of course she would ruin such a pretty speech with a corny joke.

"I'm not saying that our road together will be smooth sailing, but what I am saying is that I'll work my ass off to make sure we stay on it." Emma squeezed her hands.

Regina took a deep breath. She really wanted to kiss Emma right now. She squeezed back and cleared her throat.

"Emma, it took me quite a bit of time to find the right words for these vows, and I'm not quite sure I did. There just aren't words for how truly grateful I am that a person like you who is wholly good could come along and see the darkness in me and want to bring light back into my life. You force me to speak in clichés, darling, because seemingly nothing else will work, and we both know how much I find an overabundance of clichés distasteful."

Emma smiled at her and laughed quietly, nodding.

"I find it even more amazing that under all that sunshine there is a darkness that mirrors my own and that somehow I've become your light. I didn't think it was possible for me anymore to be so wholly good, but you've shown me that there are many things that I thought I couldn't do, but I can with your help. With you by my side I'm better and freer than I ever have been and I thank every deity known to man for it. So, Emma Swan, I vow to stay by your side, to always be the dark to your light and vice versa. I'll try to be whatever you need and if I can't provide it I'll find someone who can. I'll love you until the light fades from our eyes, and beyond that if there is something waiting for us on the other side. You'll never be rid of me, to echo your sentiment earlier, and I won't have it any other way."

She fell silent, looking at Emma with tears in both of their eyes. Emma kept making small circles with her thumbs on Regina's palms. Regina felt her hands trembling slightly in Emma's grasp. Moments were separating them from being forever joined. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, swelled so full of love she didn't quite know how it was still in her chest. Her heart felt lighter than it had since she was a girl in the stables with Daniel. She knew that he was in Emma's head somewhere, but that didn't quite matter as much as it had at the start of their relationship. Emma was who she was in love with. Emma was who she was marrying. Emma was the right one for her, her be all end all, and she would be even without Daniel residing somewhere in the back of her mind.

"And with those beautiful vows, it's time for the exchanging of the rings."

Henry stepped forward with the rings, handing one to either of his mothers. He smiled brightly at them before stepping back into his place as the best man. Emma smiled at Regina yet again before grabbing her left hand, squeezing once before she slipped the ring on Regina's finger. The ring, a thin white gold band, nestled against her engagement ring nicely. It looked rather plain beside the bright stones of the other ring, but the engraving on the inside was more important than looks. A simple little infinity symbol rested on the inside, with their initials in the loops. It meant more to her than any flashy stones would.

Regina took Emma's hand before she could fully pull away and slipped Emma's own ring on. It had taken a while to find stones the exactly color of the ones in her engagement ring, but it was worth it seeing the two little stones set in the white gold of Emma's own band glinting back at her. She let Emma's hand drop with a loving look at the woman.

"And with that, by the power vested in me by the state of Maine, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Archie snapped his little book shut and looked up at them.

Regina hesitated only a second before lunging for Emma. Emma caught her in her arms easily before crashing their lips together. The blonde lifted Regina off the ground and twirled her, their mouths still joined together. Vaguely Regina heard the crowd behind them clapping, but she was much more concerned with the feel of Emma's lip on her own and the other woman's strong arms around her. They had really done it.

Emma finally stopped spinning and put her down. They broke apart, both smiling like mad men. Regina was sure that her cheeks were going to be so sore the next morning from the sheer amount of smiling she had done today. She was quite sure she'd never smiled so much in her life, but perhaps since this was the happiest day of her life that could be explained away.

Henry shot into his two mother's hugging them as hard as he could with his lanky fourteen year old frame. Emma and Regina smiled at each other over their son's head before they both hugged him back hard. He pulled back and grinned at them both.

"I'm so glad you guys are married."

Emma ruffled his hair. "Me too, kid."

"I agree with your mother, dear."

"We're super officially a family." He beamed.

"Oh, we were already that, Henry." Regina kissed his temple and Henry tried and failed to hide a slightly disgusted face. He was still a fourteen year old after all.

"But like by law and stuff." Henry shrugged. "It's just cool, you know. I love you both so much."

"Same, kid, we both love you too."

The music started up in the background, signaling the need for their departure. Regina shot a glare at the woman sitting at the piano. It was quite rude to hurry them along, but she supposed they couldn't linger forever.

"That's our cue, kid. Come on, the faster we get out of here, the faster we get food."

The boy lit up and shot back to his place.

Emma and Regina laughed as they finally made their way back down the aisle, arm in arm. When they reached the doors of town hall Emma pulled Regina inside and quickly rushed them into the shadows of one of the hallways. Regina scowled, wondering what in the world Emma was doing, until she pinned her up against a doorway. All the breath left Regina's lungs as she looked into Emma's intense gaze.

"So. We're married now."

"Indeed, your mental prowess hasn't improved with that status, though."

Emma snorted. "I knew the sass had to come sometime." She pressed closer.

"You would think something was wrong if I didn't make some sarcastic remark." The air was starting to get just a little thin for her liking.

The blonde leaned in so her lips were just barely brushing Regina's. "True, but now that we're married I say we celebrate. That kiss out there was a little too tame, wouldn't you say?"

Then Emma's lips were on Regina's kissing her with an overwhelming amount of passion. Regina sighed into it and drew Emma much closer, kissing back for all she was worth. She could totally get used to being married to the perfect woman in front of her.

The two of them continued to kiss, completely disregarding the calls for them. There were other, far more important things to attend to.


End file.
